


Jealous?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you jealous, Alexander?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for: To his unexpected delight, Magnus is discovering that he has quite the possessive boyfriend.

Magnus gasped as Alec pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around Alec as the shadowhunter continued to kiss him, body pressed against Magnus', effectively pinning him there. Alec broke their kiss and moved to Magnus' neck, biting and sucking marks into his skin that had Magnus moaning, fingers digging into Alec's shoulders. He had never seen Alec like this before, but it had him turned on.

"What has gotten into you?" Magnus said between moans, scrambling to hold onto Alec tighter as the shadowhunter lifted him off the ground. His legs wrapped around Alec's waist, moaning again when Alec began to grind against him. "I've never seen you like this before," He let out another moan, bearing his neck and Alec leaned in to kiss it. "Not that I'm complaining, I'm finding it hot."

"That vampire," Alec mumbled against, Magnus' skin. "I was right there, but he still flirted with you."

Magnus looked at his boyfriend in shock before laughing. "Are you jealous, Alexander?" He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "that was nothing. I was obviously not interested, I only have eyes for you. You know that." He gently caressed the side of Alec's face. "I'm yours, Alexander."

"I know," Alec said before leaning in for another bruising kiss.

They lay in bed hours later, Magnus curled up to Alec as they kissed slowly, his body aching but in a pleasant way. They were both covered in marks, proof of their previous activities. "We've never had sex like this before," Magnus mumbled, hand caressing Alec chest and tracing the runes on it. "We should do it more often."

"You're not going to go flirt with people to make me jealous are you?"

"Oh never," Magnus said, giving Alec a kiss. "I have everything I want right here."


End file.
